


【云夜/云木】Threesome（R）

by qianquanmoshi



Category: no - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianquanmoshi/pseuds/qianquanmoshi





	【云夜/云木】Threesome（R）

平心而论，夜雨并不十分喜欢发情期的性爱。

被掌控，被主导，被占有的感觉太过强烈。情欲的黑洞无差别地张开巨口，吞噬一切高傲尊贵的灵魂。固然快感与满足感都是平时所无可比拟，但近乎兽类一般丧失理性的狂乱交合，多少会让标榜冷淡自持的贵族们蹙起眉心。

 

相较而言，他更倾向于眼下这种。

 

夜雨的恋人是享誉这片大陆的神枪手。惯于握枪的掌心有薄薄的茧，游走在光洁的肌肤上处处都仿佛过电。此刻他半眯着眼靠在榻上享受恋人的服侍，漂亮的金发水一般流泻满床。一枪轻轻拂开那些半遮住躯体的发丝，底下白皙的身体次第袒露，犹如在拆一份可口的大礼。

虽说不在发情期，Omega也天生是易于情动的生物。后穴在手指的抠弄下很快泛起湿意，逐渐被扩张得柔软乖驯，易于侵入。夜雨低低地呻吟起来任由一枪捞起他的腿架在肩上，眼睁睁看着粗长硕大的性器一点点锲入体内。

那画面是淫靡的，又充满危险的吸引。他浅浅喘气，正猜测着自己接下来会被怎样对待，一枪便放弃了最初插入时的温吞缓慢，转而重重往里一顶。

“嗯唔——”

嗓子里发出愉悦而鼓励般的轻哼，夜雨仰起脖子同一枪接吻。他的恋人有一副俊美得无可挑剔的五官，和薄雪般微微冷寂又不至于漠然的神情。当他们共同追寻极乐的时候，那些冰冷的东西总是很快可以融化。取而代之的是滚滚解冻的欲望江河，每每在狂风骤雨般的顶弄下使他在浪尖颠簸得仿佛行将散架。

一枪穿云的信息素也是清冷的，闻上去像凛冬的风。在情事中不足以砭骨，反倒是让人愈发渴求在激烈的交合中汲取更多的热量。

 

那雄伟得过分的阴茎时轻时重地戳刺着肠道，夜雨嗯嗯唔唔地叫起来，环住一枪的脖颈。

他是很爱他的，不想与另一个人分享。

但事实往往不能如愿。

 

快到临界点的时候夜雨忍不住伸手撸动自己高高翘起的性器，一枪咬吮着他雪白的颈子加快了冲刺的速度。夜雨很满意这样的性爱，快慰而又不失理智地，信息素被有意收敛起来不致彻底狂乱，贵族的面子从而可以从头保持到尾。多少次发情期以外的床事他们这样度过，他想一枪也毫无意见。

可是这一次出了点岔子。

 

离高潮顶点仅仅差最后一步，一阵杂沓的脚步声忽然传来。床上两个人同时不悦地朝门口望去，一个衣衫不整的少年正拄着门框站在那里。

是流木。

这位荒野间自由生长的小剑客此刻面色潮红，呼吸急促。他双膝打颤，软得几乎站不住，却还无法自控地难耐地磨蹭双腿。欧培拉馥郁的香味扑面而来。这种兼具咖啡和巧克力味道的蛋糕向来甜腻得过分。

 

而他的嗓音也确实腻出了水，昭告着主人的神智多么岌岌可危：“一枪.......”

 

很明显，流木到发情期了。

 

淡淡的烦躁涌上心头，夜雨的性致顿时消减大半。一枪看到流木的情况，略一思忖便贴到夜雨耳边低声道：

“抱歉亲爱的。我得帮他。”

说着他也不顾夜雨是否认可，尚且怒张着的性器毫不犹豫从他情欲正浓的体内退了出去。突如其来的空虚感让夜雨瞬间冷下了脸，但发情期的人是容不得耽搁的，这点他无话可说。

 

更何况一枪不是他一个人的恋人。

而是他和流木共有。

 

荣耀大陆A多O少，而强大的Omega若不匹配与之能力相济的Alpha，那么建立起来的结合将会极为脆弱。足够强大的Alpha是每个Omega心之所向，一枪的爱也确实完美地平分给了两个人。男性Omega在爱情上比女性看得更开，夜雨除了不太满意流木的庶民血统之外，一直以来对他也并无别的偏见，平时相处还算和谐。可是在床笫之间被打扰乃至不得不中断，任谁都不会毫无怨言。

可是他无计可施。流木的发情已经到了十分强烈的程度，想必是自己在房里纾解无果才不得不跑来求助于恋人。一枪径直走向他，甫一环住他的臂弯流木便气力不支地软倒在他怀里。待到被放平在宽敞的榻上，他更是本能地张开了双腿。

那张可爱俊俏的小脸上满是哀求与渴望，大眼睛里盈满水光：“一枪.......”

 

深陷情欲中的Omega好像只吐得出伴侣的名字，也只吞得下伴侣的唇舌，或者别的什么。一枪朝他微微一笑，扶着自己有些软下去的阴茎凑到少年樱红的唇瓣旁，声音低柔得宛如蛊惑。

“乖。”

床事之中的流木诚然是乖巧的。不会鸡飞狗跳地闯祸也不会张牙舞爪地抵抗。龟头渗出的前液被恶质地涂抹在微微张合的唇瓣，他迫不及待地张口含住硕大的顶端，并随着一枪慢慢的顶入而自如地蠕动喉舌。软舌灵巧地舔舐着青筋毕现的柱身，喉口软肉推挤着取悦勃发的性器。他手上动作大胆，探下去胡乱扯开下身布料，并起两指捅入汁水横流的蜜穴来回抽插。

一枪的性器很快在流木口中胀硬到难以忍受。少年还在卖力地吞咽，他爱怜地轻拍那张涨得通红的小脸让他松口。粗硕的阴茎裹着厚厚一层晶亮的津液，兴许还有之前夜雨体内的淫水，此刻一股脑全部狠狠捣入流木饥渴不堪的密处。

 

“啊——！”性器如愿以偿闯入的那一瞬间挤压内部的噗嗤水声无比明晰，夜雨在旁都听得耳根通红。流木爽得尖叫。方才那一记又重又准地顶在最为敏感的那块软肉上，销魂蚀骨的快感简直把胸腔里的空气都抽走。他热切地扭动起腰臀把敏感点往那根阴茎上送，一枪笑着把他细白的双腿屈起压在胸前，埋头大力操干起来。

一时间肉体撞击声，喘息呻吟声不绝于耳。夜雨的下身逐渐抬头，后方也瘙痒不堪，小穴翕张着流出更多水来。他扯过被褥盖住下体，一只手悄悄伸进被底，手指颤抖着刺入小穴。微弱的快感激起更多的兴奋，夜雨闷哼一声，随即隐忍地咬住下唇用手指操着后面自渎。前方硬起的性器难耐地摩挲被单，不上不下的愉悦与更多更深的空虚激得他眉梢眼角布满靡丽的春情。

 

那边一枪与流木渐入佳境。发情期的身体火热柔软无与伦比，比之刚才的夜雨来滋味更加美妙。流木胡乱地喘着，暗金色的短发湿淋淋贴在汗水淋漓的小脸上。一枪咬住他微微嘟起的下唇，扯开少年的衣襟揉搓起艳红挺立的乳尖，在高热的肠道内肆虐的下身拐了个角度，不容推拒地撞进Omega格外热情的生殖腔里。

发情期的腔道软糯得不可思议，下身如同被包裹在绸缎之中的触感逼得一枪眼角发红，挺身狠狠碾磨起生殖腔内湿濡滑腻的软肉。流木被操得哭叫不止，只觉得体内那横行霸道的玩意儿在脆弱的地方毫不留情，力道之大几乎要捅穿肚腹。当即哽咽着道：“不、不要了.......呜、一枪你慢、啊！”

骤然喷薄而出的精液烫得他顿时失声，已经射过一回的前端又颤巍巍吐出小股白浊。一枪这次射精颇为持久，量多且浓。他之前和夜雨欢好一遭还未释放，又按着发情的流木做了一通，积蓄多时故而存货惊人。白浊一滴不剩地灌入生殖腔内，流木高亢地尖叫着，满足得抽噎起来。

 

一枪俯下身去，轻柔地舔吻他泪痕遍布的脸颊。他虽射过，性器却还半勃，缓缓搅动着身下人泥泞不堪的内里。流木抽泣着张开嘴唇热切地接纳他的进犯，两人浓情蜜意地吻作一团。信息素放肆纠缠，密不可分。

 

直到迷迭香的味道存在感鲜明地挤占进来。

 

一枪啜了一口流木的唇瓣，直起上身含笑望向夜雨。这位高傲绝艳的贵族此刻美目噙泪，颊泛春潮，正倚在床头急促喘息。见一枪目光投向这边，坦荡荡掀开被角，暴露出被射出的精液与淫水搞得糟糕至极的下体。两根细长的手指兀自插在尚未餍足的后穴内。

“一枪，”他白腻的胸口深深起伏，迷迭香海潮般涌上将他的Alpha包裹，“我、我自己不行........”

“嗯？怎么不行？”一枪精致的脸上漾出漩涡般惑人的笑，轻飘飘朝他招手，夜雨不与自主地双膝跪伏在床爬了过去。

他披散的灿金长发影影绰绰盖住光裸的身体，半遮半掩间弥漫无限风韵。一枪眸色渐深，待他凑到近前，便捏着下巴气势汹汹地吻了上去。

他这个吻暴戾而又野蛮，俨然要把这美人拆吃入腹。夜雨喉间挤出软糯的呜咽，换气间隙听见一枪仍锲而不舍地问：“自己，为什么不行？”

 

情热近乎残忍地在体内烧灼，一枪低哑的嗓音无异于火上浇油。蜜穴里欲液泛滥，顺着白皙的大腿极尽淫靡地留下。一枪垂眼瞧着那透明水迹，不觉呼吸渐沉，尚且埋在流木体内的阴茎又胀大几分。

夜雨神情恍惚，已然被叫嚣的欲望左右。红唇轻颤：“唔.......自、自己弄不到，很深.....想、想要你操我.......唔嗯！”

最后一个音节被一枪凶狠地吞进肚子里。唇舌掠夺后吮吻着下移，叼住他一边乳头咂咂吮吸。麻痒的触感逼得夜雨呻吟出声，感到一枪的手掰开湿漉漉的臀缝，四指猝不及防尽根没入。

 

“呃——！！！”乍起的侵犯激荡着神经，夜雨泪水涟涟地任由一枪用手指粗暴地操干柔软的肉洞。一枪的下体胀硬无已，深埋在流木体内却无暇动作，流木只能撑着手肘艰难地摆动腰肢自发套弄吞吐起来。三人深陷情欲却都得不到足够快慰，一枪听着耳畔夜雨超乎寻常的甜腻叫喊，当机立断抽出阴茎转而深深捅入夜雨汁水泛滥的体内。Omega火热的内壁紧裹住饱胀的阴茎，高频的抽插间翻出湿红的肠肉。夜雨高声惊叫着被自下而上粗暴顶弄，十指在一枪肩头抓出数条痕迹。轻微的痛感更刺激Alpha的征服欲，性器闯入门户洞开的生殖腔用力捣干，重力作用下操到前所未有的深处，填充着幽深的欲壑。

 

他这厢与夜雨忘情交合，也不愿冷落流木。满足过一次的Omega相对好对付一些，仅凭一枪手指的操弄也让流木喘息连连。三人一次次被挑起欲望，又一次次攀上极乐巅峰。甜腻与幽香的信息素之中裹挟着强势的凛冽味道，天罗地网中让人无处可逃。

 

唯有耽溺，唯有深陷。

 

Fin


End file.
